WE MET WHEN!
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: ...READ SLATE THE HEDGEHOG FREIND FOR FOE...HOLD ON CAPS LOCK ON...there READ IT!...dang. ONESHOT!


Her name is Angel Paridise. A lonely 3rd grader in mobius Elementry school. The news today there is a new boy at the school. From the black and blue swing set she watched him play football with the coolest boy in the school. Sonic The Hedgehog. "SONIC SOINC HERE!" Yelled the new boy. A leanGrey Hedgehog wearing a orange shirt that shows the logo of his old school and cargo shorts that have and abundant amuont of pockets on them. Sonic and him walk towards the slide and notice Angel. They both wave and she giggles. Her only friend Amy rose comes up to her. "The new kid looks nice." Angel says pointing to the grey hedgehog sipping water from a gatorade bottle. "Yea but I like Sonic." She says. "WHO DOESENT!" They both laugh. The bell rings. Sonic and they grey Hedgehog run back at an amazing speed. "mmmmm" Comes out of Angels lips.

3 Years later 6th grade

The grey hedgehog at his locker. Angels dream. Lockers partners with him. "Hiya I'm Slate!" He says. He sticks his hand out. Angel blushes and shakes his hand. He smiles and Opens there locker. THERE locker. how Ironic. It was lunch time and she sits next to Slate. Amy next to Sonic. They scoot up to each other. "Yo Sonic you got any idea why Angel is rubbing her hand up and down my arm?" He asks. "NOPE!" He says

3 years later outside Angels house...

"ANGEL! DONT GO! PLEASE!" Slate yells running down her driveway. "SLATE! I thought you were in kansas for that class. "I heard you were leaving so I ran all the way over here to colarado. I was so hungry but you lit me up." He says. "What...do...you...mean?" She says. "Ill show you." He says grabing her hips. He gets closer and kisses the 15 year old Angel. What Slate didnt know is that her parents were watching. Slate breaks the kiss and grabs a peice of wood. "A frew seconds please." He says. Like lightning he pulls out a pocket knife and cuts the wood and super sonic speeds. When done it's a guitar. "Here we go." Slate says. He plays the carved guitar and its the tune to Angels favorite song. Makes You Beautiful - One Direction. Angel sits on the ground and her parents sit next to her.

_[Verse 1]_  
_[_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
So girl come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

_[Middle 8]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Zayn:]_ Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Angel cries tears of joy and hugs Slate. Slate closes his eyes and gets a smile closed smile. Angel is jumping for joy in her head yelling' YEEEEE HAAA HEEEE LIIIKKKKEEEES MEEEE!' In her head. Slate kisses her one more time. There hands slip. Angels car drives away and Slate walks back to his house texting Angel.

A few years later.

Slate wipes a few tears from his eyes. He just encounterd a brown hedgehog. DING-DONG!" Slate opens the door. He sees a girl holding a box of cookies with 3 younger girls behing her. "Were selling cookeis want some?" She asks. "Yea ill take 2" Slate says taking the boxes. "Wait I wanted to know wanna go out to dinner or somthing?" He asks. "Yea im angel see you tonight." She says. "im Slate yea See you tonight."

THE END

(Bet you didnt expect that! Read Slate The Hedgehog FRIEND OR FOE. To get the ending. BYE!)


End file.
